This specification is related generally to graphical user interfaces.
The role of traditional printed maps is being supplanted by modern devices capable of rendering dynamic map displays. Devices that include mapping or navigation applications provide information regarding an area selected by a user by recalling map data from local memory or networked services.
When coupled with any of a number of positioning technologies, a mapping device can display a current position on a map as well as deliver navigation instructions based on the current position to route a user to a desired destination. Positioning technologies include satellite positioning systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), cell tower triangulation and network-based positioning systems (e.g., Wi-Fi positioning system). Positioning technologies provide varying degrees of accuracy or precision. For example, GPS is generally accurate to a few meters, while other positioning technologies are generally less accurate.